


Звон колоколов

by n_m



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, POV Outsider, Soul Bond, Soulmates in negative light, Trope Subversion/Inversion, fandom Antagonists 2020, ПОВ со стороны, инверсия тропа, соулмейт!АУ, соулмейты в негативном свете
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_m/pseuds/n_m
Summary: Самая большая разница между прошлым и будущим это не развитие технологий, думает Стив. Это отношение к родственным душам.В будущем их даже так не называют.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 97
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Звон колоколов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bell Tolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385820) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> ОООВ расшифровывается как Объединённые организации обслуживания вооруженных сил.
> 
> Спасибо за беттинг [SwEv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/) и VictOwl.

Самая большая разница между прошлым и будущим это отнюдь не развитие технологий, думает Стив. Это не обилие материальных благ и не прогресс во всех отраслях науки, и даже не радиоприемники или микрочипы, которым Старк, кажется, поклоняется.

Это отношение к родственным душам.

В будущем их даже так не называют. Началось все с движения за независимость, исследований по психологии и чего-то там еще, и сейчас люди воспринимают Связь совсем не так, как раньше. Теперь Связь — это не благо.

Люди зовут ее резонансом и, если судить по описаниям (в книгах по истории, новостях, личных блогах и в обсуждениях бесчисленных скандалов), встреча родственной души больше не считается счастьем и чудом. Совсем наоборот.

«Связь не имеет ничего общего с предназначением и судьбой — это всего лишь слепой случай,» — написал кто-то из ученых в шестидесятые, когда они впервые пробились через древние запреты и начали подступать сквозь мифы к правде. — «Разум человека — это не что иное, как биологический электрический двигатель со своим магнитным полем. Оно есть у каждого человека, но на земле в нынешние дни живут миллиарды. С таким количеством людей совпадения неизбежны, и иногда поля гармонируют. Вот и всё, что представляет из себя связь, — чистой воды случайность.»

Стиву объясняли по-другому, но ему многое объясняли иначе. Нынешнему времени предшествовали десятки лет научных исследований, испытаний и опытов, и не все из них следовали этике: он даже не смог дочитать статью о Влюбленных Вернерах, потому что его затошнило. Современный мир провел свои эксперименты, разрушил все запреты и добрался до самой сути того, что так долго было сокрыто.

Родственные души теперь звались иначе.

Стив никогда особо не думал о родственных душах — или резонантах. Он встречал только одну пару и то мельком, во время шоу ОООВ в Чикаго. Они попросили автограф, он расписался, пожал им руки и переключился на следующего поклонника. Даже тогда, когда люди все еще усердно искали свою родственную душу, они были редкостью. Кажется, только один из пятисот имел шанс ее встретить. Или один из тысячи. В общем, это случалось нечасто.

Он никогда не ожидал встретить свою. Не только потому, что вероятность была мала, и он никогда не искал намеренно, но и потому, что у болезненных людей было меньше шансов. Сейчас стало известно, что обычно заболевшие почти не резонировали; их резонант мог сидеть рядом, но они бы никогда не догадались. Раньше такова была реальность, просто еще одна часть жизни, с которой Стив должен был бороться.

А когда он стал здоровым, то оказался постоянно занят, и мысли о поиске родственной души даже не приходили ему в голову. У него не было этой настойчивой, романтической тяги быть Целым. Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда война закончится, наступит мир, и он сможет осесть где-нибудь, он отправится искать, будет ходить по вечеринкам, встречаться с людьми, и увидит... 

По большому счету это были грезы, что-то похожее на «Когда-нибудь я стану известным и богатым». Стив мечтал, точно так же, как любой одинокий солдат: «Однажды я буду Целым». Приятно, но далеко от реальности.

Другое слово, которое больше никто не использует, описывая резонанс, — Целый. Больше никто не считает, что человек становится Целым. Встреча с резонантом теперь не сделает тебя Лучше и тем более Совершенным, или еще каким-нибудь, как считали когда-то давно.

Что же теперь?

Теперь встреча с резонантом приравнивается к смерти.

***

Но резонанты, как и ищущие их люди, до сих пор существовали: в конце концов, новые взгляды и наука не могут уменьшить человеческого одиночества. Все еще оставались те, кто желал — даже жаждал — сделать этот шаг.

Но случалось такое редко и обществом порицалось. Иногда против резонантов подавали судебные иски, иногда — даже заводили уголовные дела. Те несколько, с которыми Стив ознакомился, оставили после себя тягостное чувство... но резонансы все равно случались.

Все прочитанное помогло Стиву понять, что он, вообще-то, мало что знает о том, как это все работает, или что происходит в резонансе. Через что люди проходят, когда попадают в него? Что с ними случается? 

Но поиск фактов это, возможно, не самое лучшее, что может прийти в голову, когда пользуешься гостеприимством разведывательного агентства.

***

— Слышал, ты овладел гуглом, — говорит Фьюри, наблюдая со стороны, как Стив колотит боксерскую грушу.

— Вообще-то ничего сложного в этом нет: ты пишешь вопросы, тебе дают ответы, — говорит Стив и сдерживает удар, чтобы не разорвать очередную грушу. — Мне не нужно знать, как это работает, чтобы понять, как пользоваться.

Фьюри соглашается. 

— Забавно, что все наши психоаналитики были полностью уверены, что тебе понадобится по меньшей мере полгода, чтобы привыкнуть к современным технологиям.

— В мое время пишущие машинки уже были, и ваши клавиатуры не сильно от них отличаются, — замечает Стив и смотрит на Фьюри. — Я могу притвориться технически неграмотным, если вам будет от этого легче, но современные технологии вообще-то не так сложны, как вы думаете. Большинством вещей пользоваться довольно просто.

Стив уже мечтает о том, чтобы окружающие перестали объяснять ему, как работает микроволновка, и, в самом деле, тостеры в сороковых уже изобрели.

Фьюри сухо смеется. 

— Знаешь, притвориться, что ты в чем-то не разбираешься, — не самая плохая идея. Если люди станут тебя недооценивать, это может дать тебе преимущество в будущем.

Стив бесстрастно смотрит на него и вдруг распахивает глаза. 

— Боже, это работает с помощью электричества? Настоящее чудо! Электричества не существовало, ой, еще до моего рождения.

На это у Фьюри дергается щека.

Стив качает головой и отступает от груши, разматывая ленту вокруг кулака. 

— Что-то не так с моими поисками? — Не то чтобы он собирался прекратить, так что пока у него будет доступ к интернету, он будет им пользоваться. Это во много раз лучше, чем отмеренные обрывки знаний, которые скармливают ему кураторы ЩИТ.

— Некоторые темы, которыми ты интересуешься, беспокоят людей, — отвечает Фьюри. — Многое изменилось, Кэп, и, исключая владение клавиатурой, тебе еще ко многому надо привыкнуть. Поиск некоторых... аспектов психологии, назовем их так, заставляет тревожиться.

Стив насмешливо фыркает.

— Если я не буду ими интересоваться, то как я узнаю, что именно изменилось? 

— Ты прав, но когда дело касается определенных вещей, интернет не всегда объективен. Когда любой, у кого есть мнение, может запостить что угодно, остается куча несовместимых точек зрения. Ты ищешь взгляды, которые совпадают с твоими и, конечно, находишь — и неважно, основаны они на фактах или нет.

— И?

— И ты предвзят, и поиск в интернете зачастую только подтверждает твое предвзятое мнение. Хуже то, что ты можешь нахвататься чужих предрассудков, — невозмутимо отвечает Фьюри. — А я предпочитаю, чтобы ты обращался к проверенным и нейтральным ресурсам.

Стив замирает, размышляя.

— Речь о резонантах, — говорит он затем, очень осторожно не называя их родственными душами.

Фьюри молчит, но пристально смотрит, так что, наверное, его всё же услышали. 

— В сороковых все было по-другому, — медленно говорит он. — И пары часов в интернете недостаточно, чтобы полностью изменить глубоко укоренившиеся убеждения.

Стив отводит взгляд. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я снова поговорил с психиатром?

— Или прошел курс, — Фьюри пожимает плечами. — Сходи на пару лекций о резонантах. Да что там, я даже могу достать тебе документалку, которая раскроет суть вопроса. Просто найди ресурсы получше блогов и онлайн форумов. И никогда не доверяй Википедии, ее может править кто угодно.

Стив вздыхает.

— Мне не настолько интересно, — он говорит, словно защищаясь, — я искал уйму вещей, просто резонанты были последними.

— И еще ты уделил им на четыре часа больше, чем в среднем тратишь на тему, — спокойно отвечает Фьюри. — И так как я сомневаюсь, что ты просто переключишься, найди хотя бы источники понадежней.

Стив немного подождал и кивнул. 

— Как ЩИТ относится к резонансу? У сотрудников, я имею в виду. Как вы справляетесь, если агент находит своего резонанта?

— Зависит от резонанса.

Стив ждет, но Фьюри не продолжает. 

— Ладно, документалка подойдет.

— Отлично. Ты найдешь ее на ноутбуке, когда вернешься к себе.

***

Стив смотрит двенадцатичасовой документальный сериал три раза. Он называется «По ком звонит колокол», и Фьюри прав, материал подан просто и доступно, Стив легко во всем разбирается. Сериал рассказывает об истории резонантов в хронологическом порядке, и в середине, когда объясняется смена парадигм с положительной на все более отрицательную, становится довольно жестоким.

Над родственными душами, или резонантами, проводились поистине ужасающие эксперименты, даже во времена Стива, хотя он никогда об этом не слышал и не читал в интернете. Эксперименты, с помощью которых пытались искусственно создать резонанс (их начали проводить нацисты и «Гидра», а другие продолжили), были основной причиной, почему Связь стали воспринимать как что-то плохое. Резонанс стали рассматривать с научной точки зрения, и это привело к тому, что, в конце концов, родственные души переименовали в резонантов.

Эксперименты были страшными и в большинстве случаев бесчеловечными. Проходит немало времени, прежде чем у Стива получается хотя бы просто вспомнить о них, не чувствуя тошноты.

Позже, с шестидесятых до поздних восьмидесятых, исследования стали гуманнее и основывались больше на анализе характеров и психологии. Наступил переломный момент. Много рутинной работы по обработке данных, размышлений над различными теориями, испытаний и, затем, в восьмидесятых и девяностых годах, был завершен общий свод законов о резонантах.

Конечно, и раньше были законы, касающиеся родственных душ: они приравнивали пару к супружеской и позволяли рассчитывать на оправдательный приговор, хотя они всегда были очень расплывчаты и подвергались множеству толкований. Но новые законы были совсем другими. 

Согласно им резонанты считались юридически мёртвыми, и, если их завещание этому не противоречило, после резонанса они становились своими же наследниками.

Были и другие законы о резонантах и тех, кто собирается войти в резонанс, длинный перечень, который регламентировал имущественные вопросы и предыдущие обязательства, а также целая масса законов о том, как быть родителем после резонанса. Споры же о том, виновны ли резонанты в преступлениях, которые совершили до перехода, продолжались и по сей день.

Было множество судебных дел: например, однажды какой-то человек, обвиненный в преступлении, отправился искать своего резонанта, чтобы избавиться от обвинений. Такие попытки породили на свет совершенно отвратительное явление — насильственный резонанс.

Когда сериал показал историю маленькой Люси, Стив потерял остатки наивной веры в то, что родственные души — это что-то хорошее. Восьмилетнюю девочку заставил войти в резонанс сорокапятилетний мужчина, который хотел избавиться от обвинения в убийстве. Именно ее дело привело к тому, что насильственный резонанс стал приравниваться к убийству — если не хуже.

Но возможно ли наказать кого-то за насильственный резонанс, если этот кто-то является его частью? Люди, вступившие в резонанс, по сути умерли — можно ли наказывать существо, которое появилось в результате? Теперь было невозможно наказать убийцу Люси, но и нельзя спасти, потому что резонанс уже произошел, и обратного пути не существовало. Они оба умерли в глазах закона.

В нынешние дни здравомыслие ищущих резонанс подвергали сомнению. Любых появившихся резонантов отправляли к психотерапевту, исследовали и проверяли, а часто и отправляли на терапию. Нередко их собственные семьи подавали на них в суд. И, если в течение резонанса один из резонантов сомневался, это становилось заботой полиции.

Стив никогда не знал столько о родственных душах. Та пара, которую он встретил, казалась счастливой, а те, о ком он читал, выглядели так, будто пришли к Совершенству. В его времена резонанс значил именно это. Единение. Совершенство.

Сейчас это почти убийство.

***

Стив перестает изучать резонантов, переключаясь на другие темы, и Фьюри перестает бросать на него задумчивые, подозрительные взгляды. Агенты ЩИТ все еще пытаются научить его пользоваться микроволновкой, уже в пятидесятый раз. Иногда он нарочито широко распахивает глаза и подыгрывает.

Но не перестает размышлять.

***

Файлы о секретном оружии «Гидры», Тессеракте, которые приносит ему Фьюри, становятся приятной переменой. Стив уже устал все изучать и горит желанием начать что-то делать. Он настолько привык к постоянной войне, что в мирное время не знал, куда себя деть, и никакое количество растерзанных боксерских груш не могло унять постоянное беспокойство. 

Не то чтобы Стив хотел еще одной войны, конечно, нет. Но он отчаянно нуждался в чем-нибудь — чем угодно — что отвлечет его от самокопания и заставит действовать.

Инициатива Мстителей это последний шаг: команда, состоящая из Беннера, Старка и двух лучших агентов ЩИТ, явно создана для очень конкретных целей. Стив не уверен, насколько происходящее ему нравится, но если какой-то пришелец, для которого что убить, что подчинить себе массу народу — раз плюнуть, крадет куб «Гидры», то их долг — вернуть его как можно скорее.

Так что Стив садится в квинджет, принадлежащий ЩИТ, и присоединяется к Мстителям, размышляя, могут ли пришельцы входить в резонанс. 

***

По ком звонит колокол.

Так назывался документальный сериал, и Стив все не мог понять, почему. Какое отношение колокола имели к резонансу? Что это значило? Точно не объяснялось, и в конце концов он решил, что это из-за юридической смерти резонантов: колокола звонили на похоронах по умершим, и отсылка казалась подходящей.

Затем, когда они картинно стоят в центре испуганной толпы немцев, посреди знакомого кошмара, который Стив видел лет семьдесят назад, он слышит.

Сначала эхо. Оно звучит, слишком низкое для настоящего звука, будто бы за гранью восприятия. Как если бы он слышал не ушами, а самим рассудком — и сердцем. Может быть, даже душой.

Слышит не только он. На смену испуганной тишине приходит удивленный ропот, и люди машинально отшатываются. Все они знают, что это, так же, как и он. Звук. Колокол, звонящий по кому-то. На какое-то ужасное мгновение Стив чувствует облегчение — и горечь, эхо прошлых взглядов, которые он не изжил в себе до конца — что этот колокол звонит не по нему.

Но звон продолжается, и пока Стив слушает жуткую музыку будущего, разносящуюся среди напряженной, отпрянувшей толпы, в центре которой только он сам и Локи, Стив понимает, кто.

Старк парит над Локи в своей красно-золотой броне, и колокол, звенящий по ним обоим, достаточно громкий, чтобы заглушить музыку и возгласы наблюдающих людей.

— Кузнец, — благоговейно выдыхает Локи, и его лицо расплывается в почти детской, жестокой улыбке. 

— Черт! — откликается Старк, его голос хрипит из-за слабых помех. — Черт, черт, черт!

***

Они забирают Локи и заключают его под стражу вместе со Старком. Это, видимо, и есть протокол ЩИТ касательно резонантов.

— Но они еще не резонанты! — спорит Стив, потому что все в нем восстает против того, чтобы запереть одного из них вместе с врагом. — Они еще не...

— Они резонируют, и это уже достаточно плохо, — со злостью говорит Фьюри и поднимает палец в универсальном жесте, заставляя замолчать. И верно, они все еще слышат: эхо бродит по всему Хеликаллиеру. Бомм, бомм, бомм, звонят колокола. — Сейчас уже ничего не остановить.

— Но Старк один из нас, — говорит Стив.

— Старк скоро умрет, — отвечает Фьюри, — и мы не знаем, кем он станет.

Стив всплескивает руками и смотрит на камеру. Старк разговаривает с худой рыжеволосой женщиной в деловом костюме и темнокожим мужчиной, который прилетел в броне, похожей на старковскую. Оба сдерживают слезы, пока записывают последние желания Старка и обновляют его завещание.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Тор, который прибыл посреди суматохи и затем остановился, услышав резонанс. — Разве это не радостное событие? Мой брат нашел свою вторую половину! Как и ваш кузнец! Мы должны устроить пир, чтобы отпраздновать!

Окружающие бросают на него мрачные взгляды.

— Я не знаю, как это принято у вас, — хмуро говорит доктор Беннер; его кулаки сжаты и лежат на коленях, — но у нас нет ничего хуже, чем это.

— Но разве они не станут лучше? Счастливее? — растерянно спрашивает Тор. — Разве это не самое лучшее, самое важное событие, которое может случится с человеком?

— Когда-то мы думали так же, — бормочет Стив. Слезы друзей Старка отравляют воспоминания так, как не удалось документальному фильму. Видео это не реальная жизнь, а вот скорбь этих двоих, смертельно бледное лицо Старка...

— Интереса ради — а как это происходит в Асгарде? — спрашивает агент Коулсон. Он скрестил руки на груди и видно, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. Романофф награждает его сердитым взглядом.

— Две половинки целого, благословленные найти друг друга, соединятся в великом счастье, — сразу отвечает Тор. — Они будут знать друг друга как себя и найдут утешение друг в друге. Иногда они даже будут знать разумы друг друга как свой, некоторые даже могут общаться на больших расстояниях. Это великий дар!

Наступает тишина, а затем Беннер кашляет. 

— Здесь все совсем иначе.

***

Стив входит в большой зал, где находится стеклянная камера, в которой под наблюдением агентов ЩИТ держат Локи и Старка. Их разделяет пластиковая стена, но она, похоже, установлена в последний момент: ее явно может разбить любой из арестантов.

Локи, нахмурившись, меряет шагами камеру. Время от времени он кидает на Старка взгляды, полные смятения и жажды, и замирает на месте так, словно готовится разбить стену.

Старк сидит на полу у дальнего края камеры, мрачно наблюдая за Локи.

— Солдат здесь, — произносит Локи.

— Удивительно, но это я и сам заметил, спасибо, — отвечает Старк, но на Стива даже не смотрит.

Стив глубоко вздыхает. Его выбрали на роль вестника, наверное потому, что он человек-вне-времени, для него это все так же ново, как и для Локи, и он может понять. Хотя, ему кажется, что он здесь по большому счету из-за того, что никто, даже Тор, не рвется донести до Локи безрадостные новости. 

— Старк, Локи, — говорит он и встает на мостик, ведущий к стеклянной камере. — Старк, ты все уладил?

— Ага, — Старк вытаскивает телефон. — Он не получит ничего. Компания разделена на три части между Пеппер, Роди и Джарвисом, и Джей сделает все, чтобы у меня не было и шанса загрести ее себе. Джей и Роди позаботятся и о Железном человеке, броню отправят отсюда через...

Раздается отдаленный гул, похожий на быстрый запуск ракеты.

— ...Примерно четыре секунды, — заканчивает Старк и поднимает взгляд на Стива. — И вот я, без гроша.

— Пфф, — фыркает Локи. — Такие нелепые меры не нужны, я не собираюсь заставлять тебя...

Стив откашливается. 

— Хорошо, — он поворачивается к Локи. — Мы поговорили с твоим братом.

Локи останавливается и смотрит на него сердито. 

— И что Тор сказал, узнав об этом радостном событии? — спрашивает он с издевкой. — Наверняка высмеял меня за то, что моя пара — смертный?

— Оказалось, ты не имеешь понятия, во что влип, — решительно говорит Стив и бросает взгляд на Старка. — Резонанс в Асгарде не такой жесткий, как у нас.

— Везучие ублюдки, — бормочет Старк, а затем хмурится, когда осмысливает сказанное до конца. — Подожди, это значит, что он будет... будет ли между нами дисбаланс, он что, сохранит... 

— Мы еще не знаем, — подтверждает Стив и поворачивается к Локи. — Здесь, на Земле, мы не просто соединяемся. Здесь нет никакой связи, которая образуется между резонантами — так мы называем таких, как вы.

— Ага, нет, — Старк невесело смеется, пока Локи подозрительно смотрит на них. — Нет. Это полное, абсолютное, необратимое слияние.

— Что? — резко спрашивает Локи.

— Полное, абсолютное, необратимое слияние, — медленно произносит Старк, четко проговаривая каждое слово. Улыбка на его лице жуткая и пустая. — Твой разум, мой разум, как один. И все остальное тоже. Память, мысли, все. Ты и я, как одна личность.

— Наши души будут... — Локи останавливается, уставившись на них.

— Мы не используем это слово, оно считается устаревшим, — желчно говорит Старк. — Но по сути, да. Один разум, одна душа, одна чертова личность, в двух телах. — Он горько смеется. — Почему, черт побери, ты думаешь, я обновил свое завещание?

Некоторое время Локи пристально смотрит на него, а затем поднимает взгляд на Стива. 

— Остановите это.

— Остановили бы, если б могли, северный олень, — ворчит Старк и закрывает глаза, опираясь головой о стекло. — Если бы могли.

Все это время монотонный гул резонанса раздается все громче.

***

Нападение на Хеликарриер внезапно и заканчивается будто по мановению волшебной палочки. Эхо резонанса теперь настолько громкое, что его слышно по всему кораблю, и этот звон каким-то образом сбрасывает контроль Локи над порабощенными. После одной-единственной ракеты атака прекращается, а затем люди смиренно приземляются наверху и сдаются.

— Что это? — спрашивает Бартон, и в то же время голубой в его глазах рассеивается, и он сжимает голову. — Черт, ну и шум, это резонанс?

— Позже объясню, — отвечает Романофф, пока Коулсон берет Бартона под руку. — Сначала в медотсек.

Оказывается, пробирающего до костей гула резонанса достаточно, чтобы разрушить всю магию, которой Локи одурманил людей. Похоже, звон слишком сильный и слишком первобытный для любого контроля над разумом.

— Точно так же, как невозможно остановить резонанс с помощью медицины и гипноза, невозможно и не узнать его, — говорит доктор Беннер. — Резонанс проходит сквозь все, что человечество пыталось ему противопоставить. Я не удивлен, что он может нейтрализовать настоящий магический контроль. 

— Может, мы пойдем туда, где все это время отсиживался Локи, и припаркуем Хеликарриер прямо над местом? — невесело предлагает Бартон. — Это встряхнет всех тех парней и приведет их в чувство.

— Сколько людей находятся во власти Локи? — резко спрашивает Фьюри.

— Слишком много, — качает головой Бартон. — Большинство из них он захватил с моей помощью. 

Стив видит, что Фьюри серьезно раздумывает над тем, не отправить ли Хеликарриер целиком к убежищу Локи, чтобы с помощью резонанса убрать контроль над разумом. Тактически это кажется хорошим ходом, но не совсем этичным.

— Но это значит взять Локи к его людям, — предостерегает Стив. — Мы не знаем, сколько это продлится. Если все закончится, когда мы будем там... 

— У нас есть Скипетр, есть Локи, и он в агонии резонанса, — бормочет Фьюри.

— Если учесть, сколько людей на его стороне, может, стоит и рискнуть, — соглашается Коулсон.

— Может, — отмечает Хилл. — Такое вселяющее уверенность слово.

— Может, безопаснее было бы, если б Скипетра здесь не было, — мрачно говорит Бартон и чешет лоб. — Просто предложение.

***

Скипетр закрывают в сейфе, и Стив относит его на квинджет. Романофф сидит за штурвалом, пока он караулит ношу. Хеликарриер двигается медленно, поворачивается, а затем они следуют за ним к убежищу Локи, отставая на пару миль. Мнения Локи никто не спросил.

Быть вне досягаемости резонанса — это облегчение. 

— Ты когда-нибудь сталкивалась с резонансом раньше? — спрашивает Стив Романофф, которая внимательно следит за Хеликарриером на радаре.

— Да.

— Было так же плохо?

Она задумывается. 

— Нет. Тот был не таким громким и не разносился так далеко. Может, разница в том, кто такой Локи.

— Ага, наверно, — соглашается Стив, бросая взгляд на сейф прежде чем посмотреть вперед. Хеликарриер не более чем искра где-то далеко, спрятанная среди облаков. — Знаешь, у меня заняло много времени, чтобы поменять мнение о резонансе. Мне кажется, окончательно я поверил только сейчас, после того, как все это произошло.

— Хм.

— Как думаешь, почему это происходит?

Романофф смотрит на него, а затем отворачивается. 

— Потому что во вселенной творится бардак? — пожимает она плечами. — Из-за появления Асгарда и им подобных ученые ЩИТ считают, что это, возможно, свидетельство того, что люди могут быть гораздо могущественнее... или когда-то были.

— А что думаешь ты?

Некоторое время она размышляет. 

— Ты слышал тот миф о людях, которые изначально были существами с двумя головами, четырьмя руками и тому подобное, и что они были совершенны, но какой-то бог разделил их, потому что так они были слишком могущественны?

— Ага, — медленно отвечает Стив. В фильме что-то про это говорилось.

— Мне кажется, резонанс — это попытка вселенной создать идеальное существо. Проблема в том, что ты не можешь взять два несовершенных существа и сделать из них одно совершенное. С людьми так не получится. Ни с кем так не получится.

***

Их уловка срабатывает, и приспешники, чей разум Локи взял под контроль, приходят в себя. Пока резонанс проходит сквозь них, ЩИТ одинаково собирает друзей и врагов и вместе с ними забирает и Тессеракт.

— Прошло лучше, чем ожидалось, — бормочет кто-то.

— Ага, если такое можно назвать «лучше».

В своей камере Старк и Локи больше не могут говорить.

***

— Сколько это продлится? — спрашивает Тор, меряя шагами комнату для совещаний, пока они смотрят, как Старк бродит по всей длине клетки, а Локи сидит на полу и вздрагивает. — Сколько займет этот... резонанс?

— В каждом случае по-разному, — мрачно отвечает Фьюри. — Иногда день, иногда неделя. Зависит от факторов, которые никто не понимает.

— Я бы сказал, осталось меньше суток, — говорит Беннер. — Они больше не могут нормально говорить. Обычно это значит, что все близится к завершению.

«Ну, говорить-то они могут», думает Стив с безрадостным удивлением. Только вот понять их никто не способен. Их речь льется смесью множества языков, человеческих и не только, а способность говорить отдельно друг от друга почти утрачена. Если еще оставались сомнения, будет ли это человеческий резонанс или Связь Асгарда, теперь их не осталось.

Слышать, как Локи с интонациями Старка зовет его капитаном-сосулькой... более чем неприятно.

— Что с ними происходит теперь? — грустно спрашивает Тор.

— Ну, если судить по предыдущим случаям, настало время для окончательного слияния, — сочувственно произносит Коулсон. — Они начинают делиться мыслями, воспоминаниями, хотя, наверно, «делиться» это неверное слово. Их воспоминания и мысли смешиваются. Скоро они начнут думать как одна личность. Пока это происходит, контроль над телами будет... непостоянным. Отсюда же проблемы с речью.

— Обычно резонанту нужно несколько дней, чтобы привыкнуть к изменениям, — добавляет Беннер. — Будут проблемы с речью, с моторными функциями и так далее. Хотя, опять же, Локи не человек... 

— А Старк гений, — соглашается Коулсон. — Так что это может занять как больше, так и меньше времени. Невозможно предсказать.

— А пока у СМИ праздник, — бормочет Фьюри, беря в руки ближайший планшет. — Все бесконечно обсуждают резонанс Тони Старка. Кому вообще есть дело до того, что пришелец держал в заложниках целую площадь? Ведь Тони Старк в резонансе!

— А Старк Индастриз? — тихо спрашивает Романофф.

— Они официально исключили Старка из состава правления, — Фьюри передает планшет.

— Пытаются спасти репутацию, прежде чем вспомнят, что Старк резонирует с пришельцем, который взял полную площадь людей в заложники? — мрачно уточняет она.

Фьюри соглашается и внимательно смотрит на экран, показывающий камеру Локи и Старка. 

— Теперь вопрос: что мы, черт побери, будем с ними делать, после того, как они закончат резонировать? Старк один из нас, но скоро он будет наполовину Локи.

— Локи будет наполовину Старком, — отмечает Стив. — Ты не можешь держать одного ответственным за поступки другого. Как только все закончится, юридически или с точки зрения морали никто из них не будет в ответе за прошлое.

— Ну, один из них не человек, — фыркает Фьюри. — Наверное, никто из них не будет человеком, когда все завершится.

В этот момент кожа Локи начинает мерцать, полосы голубого проступают на бледной коже. Они смотрят, как он и Старк пытаются справиться с чем-то, но проигрывают. Происходящее с Локи так же необратимо, как и резонанс, и они видят, как его кожа становится голубой, а глаза окрашиваются красным.

Тор морщится и опускает голову. — Я заберу их в Асгард. Что бы ни случилось, Локи по-прежнему... он... 

— Ты не можешь держать Старка ответственным за то, что совершил Локи, — настойчиво говорит Стив. — У Старка нет выбора. У Локи на самом деле тоже, и как только все кончится... 

— Он все еще мой брат. Теперь они оба — мои братья, — резко отвечает Тор. — И всегда ими будут. — Он останавливается и глубоко вздыхает. — Это небывалый случай среди Асов. Я никогда не слышал об Асгардце или ком-то еще, прошедшим через резонанс с человеком. Нет, тут никто не может быть ответственным, я понимаю это.

Наступает тишина, пока Тор старается справиться с эмоциями. 

— Но они мои братья. Вы не готовы к заботе о них. А я готов. Если не найдется другого выхода, я заберу их в Асгард. 

***

Там, где находится Хеликарриер, наступает полночь, и резонанс завершается. Раздается раскатистый удар колокола, который пробирает всех до костей, и наступает жуткая тишина. После постоянного гула, который длился днями, тишина пугает.

Но даже близко не настолько, насколько пугают Локи и Старк.

Стив видел резонантов раньше, когда они еще звались родственными душами. Пара выглядела такой счастливой и идеальной, улыбаясь и смеясь в унисон, пока он подписывал их плакаты и желал хорошего дня. Они казались особенными.

У Локи и Старка одинаковые выражения лиц. Они поворачивают головы в точно такой же манере, синхронно двигают руками и ногами, будто пытаются понять, как управлять двумя телами одновременно... это отталкивает. Может быть, он просто смотрит на происходящее глазами поколения будущего, переняв предубеждение против резонанса, но...

— Брат? — окликает Тор, подходя к камере. Невысокая рыжеволосая женщина, Вирджиния Поттс, генеральный директор Старк Индастриз, и чернокожий мужчина, полковник Роудс, так же известный как Воитель, держатся позади и настороженно смотрят. В их глазах стоят слезы, и они оба бледны.

— Брат, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Старк и Локи поворачиваются к нему одновременно и хмурятся совершенно одинаково. Их рты открываются и закрываются, будто пытаются издать звук. В конце концов им удается выдать мелкий насмешливый щелчок, и они пожимают плечами — оба одновременно.

Рыжая женщина выступает вперед. 

— Тони? — спрашивает она дрожащим голосом.

В ответ оба хмурятся, а затем виновато отводят взгляд и касаются каждый своей груди. Палец Локи чертит круг поверх доспехов. Старк обводит край дугового реактора, который светится сквозь его футболку.

— Извини, Пеп, — в конце концов говорят они в два голоса.

Женщина всхлипывает и отворачивается.

— Все еще хочешь захватить мир? — пытается пошутить полковник Роудс. Он смотрит твердо и настойчиво.

— Хех, — Старк-Локи отвечает маленькой подлой улыбкой и ничем больше.

***

В конце концов Тор забирает их в Асгард вместе с Тессерактом. Скипетр остается на Земле, под присмотром ЩИТ. В новостях, конечно, об этом ни слова. Насколько всем известно, тот, кем стал Тони Старк, отправился после резонанса в добровольное изгнание, и людям остается только гадать, кем или чем он стал.

Стив иногда вспоминает, как они стояли бок о бок, оба сутулясь, как делал Старк, но надменно подняв подбородки, совсем как Локи; холодная гордость одного и самоуверенная развязность другого все больше сливались воедино. В их глазах метались тени, делая взгляд сумрачным и суровым.

Это ничуть не походило на счастье.

И на совершенство тоже.


End file.
